Current wireless handheld mobile communication devices perform a variety of functions to enable mobile users to stay current with information and communications, such as e-mail, corporate data and organizer information while they are away from their desks. A wireless connection to a server allows a mobile communication device to receive updates to previously received information and communications. The handheld devices optimally are lightweight, compact, and low power to facilitate usage by professionals on the go. In order to conserve battery power, the devices can be placed into reduced power or sleep modes, where portions of the device (such as the display and alarms) are either not used, powered off, or used in a restricted, power-saving mode. Such modes are generally programmable, wherein the user manually programs the device to have: (i) a start or sleep time; and (ii) an end or wake-up time. At the sleep time, the devices automatically enter a predetermined sleep mode and shut off predetermined portions of the devices. Generally in a sleep mode, sufficient power is still provided to the devices in order for it to maintain its data, essential programs and clock information and to operate programs and processes during the sleep mode. At the wake-up time, the devices are typically brought back to a full power mode, where all functionality of the devices are available to the user.
However, prior art systems and methods for power control of such devices are difficult to program, typically requiring that a user enter a series of on and off times for the device. Further, once a programmed time has been entered, a user may subsequently need to use the device during the sleep mode, thereby requiring him to manually activate the device from its sleep mode, then actively return the device to its sleep mode once he is finished with it. This can happen, for example, when the user has sent an early evening time for entering the sleep mode, but subsequently continually uses the device later in the evening before he goes to bed for the night.
There is a need for a system and method which addresses deficiencies in the prior art of selectively shutting down and turning on a communication device.